Alice's Heart
by AngelicAnnabeth
Summary: Alice has grown up since last visiting Wonderland, but could an admirer possibly reach out to her? Oh yes! The new guy in Wonderland has surely set his eyes on her, and has sent the White Rabbit to visit her with adorning letters. When she falls back down the rabbit hole, will she fall in love with this mystery man?
1. The Letters

Alice hadn't been in Wonderland for over a year. She had started slowly forgetting. Every face was getting fuzzy with every passing week. All hope to return had been lost, that was until she had seen the White Rabbit. His large ears flopped while he hopped outside. As always he was in a hurry and he was anxious to get his job done.

The blonde girl had spotted him from her window. He was watching her. At first she blinked and shook her head. When he had disappeared she began to grin. The White Rabbit seemed to panic and scamper off. Not bothering with shoes she raced from her room and out the door. Running through the woods for a good hour she came home empty handed.

Feeling disappointed, she sulked back to her room. As she walked to her over sized bed she spotted the heart. It was bright red and rested on her fluffed pillow. Her eyes darted around her cluttered room searching for any hidden creature or moving chess pieces. Stepping closer, she realized it was a folded paper. Alice sighed thinking it was the Red Queen attempting to mock her.

When her fingers opened the letter she almost dropped it. Something about it wasn't sinister even though it clearly came from the desk of such an evil power.

"Dear Alice,

I have heard many stories about you. Once a week I go for tea and listen to your great accomplishments. While everyday I'm forced to listen to Her Majesty ramble about how awful you are. I came to my own conclusion and have already fallen for you. Each tea party I attend, I fall just a little harder. I no longer could help it and had to send word to you. Return to Wonderland and save my heart from a restless eternity without you.

–T."

Next to the T was a little heart. Alice almost melted as she put the note in her journal filled with memories of her adventures. Each page was filled with a friend or enemy. Every drawing was carefully crafted to resemble every feature. With each word it unlocked a mystery and revealed the truth. It was her pride and joy, the only tangible object linking her to Wonderland. Sometimes memories just don't fill a gaping hole.

Alice tried not to let the note confuse her, but inside the pieces didn't match up. She knew no one whose name started with a T and lived with the Red Queen. All she could think of was the Tweedles, but they had met her. They loved their riddles and foolish games more than they liked her.

Instead of frustrating herself over it she went to grab a snack. The sun had set after her snack. Removing her pale blue dress, she went to bed and dreamed of Wonderland. The evil had been gone and all she found was the good memories but there was a shadow that followed her. It wasn't dark but it was safe. The shadow kept her on her toes but nothing emerged from the large mushrooms as she followed the shadow to the Caterpillar. This time there was no advice from the sleeping creature.

A month passed and every week she would obtain a letter each one sweeter than the last. Alice even tried to write back. She had stashed the note outside by the tree she had seen the rabbit at. It had been more than a week and a note was due soon. Checking every day the letter was gone, but T remained just a letter she couldn't put a finger on.

Something about each letter made her feel loved. Then finally she had spotted the rabbit. His watch was in his paw along with the newest letter. She pretended to leave the house, not for a moment letting the rabbit from sight. He scurried into the house and once in her room Alice sprang in trapping him.

"Oh dear! Oh dear!" He was frantic as the letter and rose fell to the ground. The rose was unexpected. Alice's heart thudded hard.

"Where do you think you're going?" Those big black eyes scanned for an exit. Alice grabbed the letter and held him still.

"There's no time! I must return back." She chuckled softly. Gently she opened the letter.

"My dearest Alice,

Your letter touched my heart. You were right, I do live in a castle full of hearts, but mine beats only for you. We both know Rabbit won't listen and he will run, but it is time for your return. The Hatter knows the plan, but if he's not lost in tea by your arrival you will be in for a treat. Bring the rose even though it could never compare to your beauty.

–T."

Again there was a heart. Alice held the rose to her nose and gave a sniff. This rose smelled sweet, like cotton candy. As her nose brushed the edges, it removed a dab of red paint revealing the white underneath. She laughed out loud before turning on the White Rabbit.

"It's time I return Rabbit." His ears twitched as she let go of his soft fur. Alice kept up the best she could manage. He had almost lost her once. Her hand holding the rose stayed close to her heart as the other held up the blue dress to keep her from tripping.

All the trees morphed together until they opened up. The tree tops intertwined but the trunks were keeping their distance. The rabbit ducked behind a tree and vanished. Alice followed and stopped short. She had made this mistake before. With a grin she looked at her feet spotting the hole just inches away.

Her soft laughter filled the air as she jumped. The rose dug into her skin but she didn't mind. It was only coming closer to her heart. As her hair rushed up around her, the smile grew. The skirt of her dress whipped in all directions as the light above dimmed. Things began to fly up past her. A cup here, a chair there, and the occasional treat flew her way. Finally she landed on the bed and sprang off onto the cold dirt. The stretching hall appeared before her, as she shoved herself off the ground.


	2. Alice's Arrival

Alice almost squealed in delight as she walked down the never ending hall. As she got closer to the large door it began to glow around the edges. Opening the door at last, she walked to the table in the center. Taking the smallest box holding the key, she walked to the tapestry and slid it over and set the key next to the tiny door. This time she wouldn't have to swim out by a river of tears just to make it to the luscious garden.

She lifted the bottle and took a sip and quickly put it into her dress pocket. A tingling sensation spread through her as she began to shrink. Finally she reached the perfect size. Looking back, she spotted the container of cookies. Placing it in her other pocket, she sauntered to the tiny door. When it opened up she walked through already knowing the lay out. She was behind the menacing castle. Such a shame that a wonderful garden housed an ugly home.

All around her stood a large maze of green nature. Flowers of every type were scattered around adding in splashes of color or a dazzling image. Every now and then you'd find a little area to sit and admire the gardening skill, along with the hasty paint jobs on the wrong roses. In the distance was the sound of the Queen. She was playing crochet. By the sound of it she would run out of opponents very quickly. How she managed to keep a husband was unimaginable.

Alice had made the mistake of following the noises once before. She had been caught painting flowers with the guards and forced to play. This time she was smart. Unlike before she didn't have to learn from mistakes she knew how to avoid them. Duck down low, and stay away from fly hedgehogs. Oh and never talk to body-less cats, they tend to lead you in the wrong direction if you aren't careful.

Running as fast as she could, she escaped the hedges and wandered into the woods. She breathed in the refreshing air. Her feet slowly led her to a checkered path of grass. Flowers speckled the area but they weren't as magnificent as the ones in the garden. Even the trees looked a bit gloomier. They had a full head of emerald leaves and sturdy branches that could support a cement house, but they needed a trim around the edges.

As she made it to the fork she heard a familiar purr. Looking up into the nearest tree she grinned as the eyes were joined with a purple body. Those large blue eyes matched the devious toothy grin.

"Hello Cheshire Cat." Her voice was honey as the cat's tail switched in a relaxed state. This cat was very knowledgeable, if prompted just right.

"What brings you back?" Alice lifted the rose and the cat raised an eye. "You aren't serious?" It was Alice's turn to be stunned.

"What's his name?" Her hand drifted away, just like the fur on the cat. He vanished before her eyes infuriating the girl. Alice breathed slowly to calm herself. In through the nose and out through the mouth, repeating a few times before she had a clear head. She would not be frazzled when she met the boy. That would only scare him away.

Taking the path on the left, she walked on until she spotted a long table full of teapots and cakes. The Hatter and the Hare sat talking nonsense while pouring tea from the green pot. The long table sat more than twenty and was filled with every pastry you could squeeze onto it. There had to be at least a dozen tea kettles and twice as many tea cups.

The Hatter's orange hair was frizzy and topped with a large hat. The rabbit across from him had large glasses and a similar hat with a smaller brim. The little mouse was asleep in a teakettle on the table. As Alice neared, it was the Hatter who had risen to greet her before demanding she joined for tea. He was always pleasant when he had a little tea in him.

"It has been way too long my dear." He sipped his tea as he eyed her carefully. Alice lifted the rose. The men that were awake gasped together. "We do not eat flowers during tea." She chuckled softly, hoping they weren't serious. Sometimes you never knew how things appeared to them.

"Come now Hatter, you know exactly why I'm here. Please tell me, who is he?" Her heart beat increased as she waited for his answer. It was practically eating her alive! She had waited so long just to come here, and now that she was here, how could she wait to meet the man she was falling for?

The Hatter opened his mouth to respond, but it wasn't his voice that had come out. Alice knew instantly who had talked in such a mesmerizing voice and it wasn't the Hare. The door mouse couldn't reach such a deep tone that had her heart stop.

I hope everyone is enjoying my stories; I love when they make people happy and crave more! If you enjoy my style of writing I have one book published it is called, "The Curse of an Angel," by Nicole Brollier. I do recommend ordering it electronically. Have a wonderful day!


End file.
